customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Alphabet Fun! (Season 3 video, Thevideotour1's version)
Barney's Alphabet Fun! is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in March 21, 1996. Plot Barney, BJ and the kids learn about alphabet letters, fun and more! Characters *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Mrs. Etta (Brice Armstrong) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Brendan (Drake Bell) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Min (Pia Manalo) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #Alphabet Soup #John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt #I've Been Working On The Railroad #The N Game #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #The Ants Go Marching #Everyone is Special #Respect #The 5 Senses Song #Listen #Alphabet Song #I Love You Sound Effects Used In Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Laug PE143601 (heard once during the song, "Listen") Sound Ideas, BIRD, CROW - COMMON CROW: CALLS, ANIMAL (heard once during the song, "Listen") Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - CALLING, ANIMAL 02 (heard once during the song, "Listen") Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney's Fun & Games". *Shawn wore the same clothes in "Are We There Yet?". *David wore the same clothes in "A Very Special Delivery!". *Brendan wears different clothes (a light blue t-shirt, a red vest, black sweatpants, and white tennis shoes). *Kristen wore the same hairstyle in "Is Everyone Happy?" and the same clothes in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *Kathy wore the same hairstyle in "Ship Ahoy!" and clothes in "I Can Be a Firefighter!". *Min wore the same clothes in "Shawn and the Beanstalk". *When BJ says "Hi everybody", the sound clip is taken from Barney's Sense-Sational Day. *On the Paramount/Nickelodeon print, the previews are the same as Rugrats: Diapered Duo and Rugrats: Dr. Tommy Pickles except the Paramount Coming Attractions bumper and the Harriet the Spy trailer are added. Released Dates *May 26, 1996 (Barney Home Video print) *August 23, 1997 (Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection print) *December 13, 1997 (Paramount/Nickelodeon print) "Barney's Alphabet Fun!" Previews 1996 (Barney Home Video version) Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Dark Blue Interpol Warning *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos Screen (1995-1999) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) *Barney's Alphabet Fun! Title Card Closing *End Credits *Kids For Character Preview *Barney's Talent Show Preview 1997 (Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection version) Opening *Green Warning Screen *Join Us for a Special Preview from Walt Disney Pictures bumper *101 Dalmatians Live-Action preview *Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette bumper (1994) *Hercules preview *Lilac Blue Now from Disney Interactive bumper *Disney Interactive-Toy Story computer games *Disney ABC commercial *Lilac Blue Now on Videocassette bumper *George of the Jungle preview *Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves preview *Lilac Blue Special Previews bumper (1991 voiceover) *Lilac Blue Feature Presentation bumper (1996 voiceover) *Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) *We Can Play! Title Card Closing *End Credits *Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection preview *The Neverending Story 3: Return to Fanstasia preview *Mickey's Fun Songs preview (1994 version) *Kidsongs Home Video Collection preview (1990 version) 1997 (Paramount/Nickelodeon version) Opening *Paramount Coming Attractions bumper (1995) *The Rugrats Movie teaser trailer *Good Burger VHS trailer (1998) *Paramount Means Family Entertainment promo *Harriet the Spy Trailer *A Rugrats Vacation VHS trailer *Nicktoons on Video promo *Paramount Feature Presentation bumper (1995) *Paramount Warning Screen (1995) *Paramount Pictures logo (1986-2002) *Nickelodeon Montage bumper *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) *Barney's Alphabet Fun! Title Card Closing *End Credits *The Lyons Group logo (1988-1991) *Nickelodeon Slime logo (w/ Shawn saying "The alphabet is so much fun!" and no music) *Paramount Pictures logo (1986-2002) (still version) Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:Season 3 videos